Roxxon Oil Corporation
Roxxon Oil Corporation es uno de los conglomerados más grandes del mundo. Historia Destrucción de la Refinería Roxxon En 1946 un empleado de Roxxon Oil Corporation llamado Miles Van Ert desarrolló un arma de Nitrameno basado en una fórmula creada por Howard Stark. Van Ert colaboró con Leet Brannis en este proyecto, quien era un antiguo agente de la organización llamada Leviatán. Cuando la agente Peggy Carter de la Reserva Científica Estratégica se infiltró en la Refinería Roxxon, se encontró con los dos. Ella fue descubierta, y Brannis dejó caer una bomba de Nitrameno para ayudar en su fuga. Brannis, Carter y Van Ert sobrevivieron a la explosión resultante que destruyó la refinería.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Dos días más tarde, Hugh Jones, el presidente de Roxxon Oil Corporation, tuvo una reunión con funcionarios de la Reserva Científica Estratégica con respecto a la implosión. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que quien fuera el responsable emitiría Radiación Vita, debido que Jones tenía conocimientos de la fórmula de Nitrameno por medio de espionaje industrial en Stark Industries. Ellos escanearon a los empleados de Roxxon, lo que llevó a la detención de Van Ert.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Gran Premio de Mónaco Cuando Anthony Stark participó como el conductor de un automóvil patrocinado por Industrias Stark en el Gran Premio de Mónaco, ono de los oponentes durante la carrera fue patrocinado por Roxxon Oil Corporation.Iron Man 2 Gasolinera en Nuevo México Con el transcurso del tiempo Roxxon Oil comenzó a crear estaciones de servicio en todo Estados Unidos. Viajando a través de Nuevo México por la noche, el Agente Phillip Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D. se detuvo en una de estas gasolineras de Roxxon. Mientras él estaba tratando de decidir entre dos grupos de rosquillas, dos ladrones entraron en la estación de servicio. Coulson engañó a los ladrones y detuvo el robo, dejándolos inconscientes. Él pagó por los dos grupos de rosquillas a la empleada de la tienda que se encontraba sorprendida, y él le recomendó que le dijera a la policía que fue ella quien logró ser capaz de desarmar a los ladrones utilizando técnicas de Tae Bo que aprendió en cintas de video.Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer Escándalo por derrame de petróleo Antes de 2012, Roxxon Oil Corporation enfrentó un escándalo cuando un buque derramó un millón de galones de petróleo crudo en la costa de Pensacola, Florida, Estados Unidos. Gracias a las relaciones políticas con el Presidente Matthew Ellis, los ejecutivos de Roxxon no tuvieron que pasar por los tribunales. Como parte de los planes de Aldrich Killian de asesinar al Presidente e instalar al Vicepresidente Rodriguez en su lugar, el Mandarín organizó la ejecución de Thomas Richards, un contador de Roxxon. Por otra parte, cuando el secuestro al Presidente Ellis ocurrió, Killian usó el Buque de Roxxon en un intento por demostrar su implicación con lo sucedido, a pesar de que a Killian no le importaba de ninguna manera el escándalo o Roxxon Oil Corporation.Iron Man 3 Empleados Instalaciones *Sede de Roxxon Oil Corporation *Refinería Roxxon *Oficina Roxxon *Almacén Roxxon *Gasolinera Roxxon *Planta de Londonderry Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' (mencionado) ***''Snafu'' (mencionado) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (mencionado) ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' (mencionado) ***''The Edge of Mystery'' (mencionado) *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mencionado en flashback) *''Iron Man 3'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Repairs'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado) *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Kinbaku'' ***''Regrets Only'' ***''Semper Fidelis'' (mencionado) ***''Guilty as Sin'' (mencionado) ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Roxxon Oil Corporation Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Compañias Categoría:Roxxon Oil Corporation